


酒吧打烊之前

by Biancakimlu



Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancakimlu/pseuds/Biancakimlu
Summary: 如何在酒吧搬运酒鬼
Series: 唯有美食不可辜负 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833343
Kudos: 1





	酒吧打烊之前

“喂，巴阿雷。起来了，要打烊了。”艾潘妮靠在钢制的吧台上，擦着最后几只水晶烈酒杯，用手肘捅着趴着昏睡不醒的巴阿雷。  
巴阿雷趴着动了动，并没有起来的意思。弗以伊把杯子放回柜台里，再擦了一遍工作台，把抹布放回水池里，脱掉围裙，“他今天喝高了，待会儿我把他扛回去就好。”  
这家酒吧在缪尚对面，虽然缪尚也是早上卖茶晚上卖酒，但打烊时间异常的早。因此很多时候，友社那些不喜欢早归的人都会选择在这里度过夜晚的其他时间。  
临近打烊收工，因此酒吧只剩下了吧台的暖光灯和几盏必要的照明。有些氧化的钢制吧台反射着模糊的灯光。一部分散射在灯光里，还有一些打在巴阿雷睡皱了的衣服上和脸上，还有钢丝球一样的卷发上。  
“我还以为他喝高了喜欢动手动脚。”艾潘妮放好最后一只水晶杯，锁好杯具柜门。她回忆起两个多星期以前，有一个对服务生毛手毛脚的家伙被喝了两杯威士忌的巴阿雷来了一个漂亮的过肩摔。公白飞把他保释了出来并相当无奈的教育了他一番。巴阿雷也因此被列为重点监控对象。  
不过这个重点监控对象现在睡得昏天黑地。弗以伊看了他一眼，“那次算是路见不平，他喝高了就和大部分正常人没什么区别。那次是因为喝得不够高。”  
“有人喝高了会被保安扔出去，有的会被我们架出去，有的可以自己走出去，还有一个需要你扛回去。”艾潘妮一如既往的把围裙叠成一小块塞进包里，把盘起来的头发放了下来。  
“还有的人对酒精深恶痛绝，连带喜爱酒精的人，那这样就会误伤一大片了。”  
“弗以伊，我觉得我们在下班之前还要扛一个人出去。”艾潘妮叹了一口气，看了一眼不知道什么时候爬上吧凳的格朗泰尔一眼。  
格朗泰尔喜欢自带酒水，理由是即使是弗以伊，酒里也未必是酒精。虽然这方面酒吧不允许，但实际上也没有什么人阻止过他。  
弗以伊：“安灼拉这几天回勒皮了。”  
艾潘妮：“哦。”  
弗以伊：“格朗泰尔因此受了情伤。”  
艾潘妮：“噢。”  
格朗泰尔眼神迷离地看了他们一眼，贴在吧台上，“阿波罗的爱情不可信，谁知道这是一个玩笑还是发自内心。无论是真心的还是只是一个玩笑，上千度的高温也会把这些人烫死。”  
艾潘妮只回了一句：“事实上，太阳核反应区的温度高达1500万度，别说烫死，你早该化成灰了。”  
弗以伊扫了他们一眼，拨弄了一下巴阿雷的头发，“你千万不要说和公白飞平时的话题都是这些自然科学。”  
“也聊社会科学。但是他更喜欢用生物作为例子。”  
巴阿雷动了动，但是并没有要醒来的意思。艾潘妮关掉柜台的壁灯，光源只剩下了照在四个人头顶上的两只工业风格吊灯发出的昏黄的灯光。  
格朗泰尔继续他的自言自语，艾潘妮多多少少还是知道一些格朗泰尔和安灼拉的事。弗以伊很少聊八卦，公白飞更少。大多来源于巴阿雷或者把格朗泰尔灌个半醉然后套话。安灼拉多多少少对格朗泰尔有那么些个模模糊糊的感觉，但格朗泰尔不同，他恨不得在脑门上刻上“我爱安灼拉”这几个大字。相对感情，安灼拉更喜欢工作，他经常出差，也许三五天，也许十天半月。按照安大律师的标准，十天半月的连轴转和工作八个小时准时下班没什么区别。格朗泰尔也喜欢比较清静的环境好让他搞破坏。先是当舍友，两天一小吵三天一大吵。后来就众望所归了。  
但这次的问题是，他们吵了一架，原因不详，但非常凶（根据第二天下午格朗泰尔花掉他最后的钱喝掉了大半瓶伏特加和其他各种各样的调制酒来看），安灼拉也在那天早上不告而别。因此两天以来格朗泰尔几乎是在酒吧里昏天黑地。  
“我还是有在工作的，涂涂抹抹换酒钱的本事多多少少还是有那么一点的。”格朗泰尔拿着酒瓶撑在吧台上，“世间若不能容我，我只好回家睡觉了。”  
“慢走不送，欢迎下次光临。”艾潘妮说。  
弗以伊架着巴阿雷，看着艾潘妮关闸落锁。街道上只剩下路灯的光，几只飞蛾绕着灯光转着圈。他们是这条街上唯一的人。  
“打个赌，格朗泰尔今晚回去如果没有沾枕头就睡死，那他肯定睡不着。”  
“十欧。”艾潘妮准备掏钱包。  
“二十赌安灼拉今晚回来。”巴阿雷站直了，撸了撸并不存在的发型。  
“靠你什么时候醒的！”艾潘妮吓了一跳。  
“格朗泰尔爬上来的时候，我一直在偷听。”巴阿雷咧开嘴给她一个豪放的笑容。  
“这次就算了，下次就要算误工费了。延迟我下班时间。”艾潘妮狠狠地拍了他一下。  
“从他的工资里扣吧。反正他都会从我们的赌局里赢回来的。”巴阿雷指了指弗以伊。  
“那算了。从你那里扣比较容易。”艾潘妮的声音最后在她的公寓门前飘了出来。


End file.
